2-D, You Effing Giblet-Head! Part Two
by norco1994.jh
Summary: like I said in the last paragraph


Time past for a little bit to 3:40, and 2-Gay is still watching the rest of the news with a half a sandwich in hand, and also a beer which he only took two sips off of (what a waste). After he was about to finish his sandwich, an odd provoking thought process hit onto 2-Lame's thick blue-headed brain of his. He looks at his half-eaten sandwich and mysteriously thought to himself "hmmm. This is weird to think of, but I wonder if anybody has ever stick their shlongs inside of a sandwich and would it possibly feel good?" deep down, 2-Deep thought of this to be a sick and disgusting thought, but on the other end, 2-Surreal thought of it as a experimental project (hence his brain damage, that poor faggot) and decided to carry along with it. "Well, I've still got time, got nothing else to do at the very moment, so, fuck it!" 2-Bizzare proceeds to pull down his pajama bottoms to reveal his Fuckin Dick the size of a BIC lighter and begins to put it in the middle of the sandwich, he grabbed onto the sandwich with a fieceful grasp to not break it into bits and started to thrust like a horny Mexican on steroids, didn't had a care in this very hot (not really) moment. 2-Bland was, surprisingly, enjoying it. "Holy shit, this feels just like the real thing" he thought while thrusting away on that pitiful meat. "Maybe I should make sandwiches more often."

As he still continues, Ace (he's a queer, ill tell you what.) woke up from starvation as well as his stomach was just growling away like a seal actually getting laid to death "oh, man, I wish I wasn't so damn hungry in the morning, why in the fucking morning of all times?" ace said, and decided that he too was gonna find something to eat so he walked real slowly (luckily he was wearing socks instead of shoes, but that still doesn't change the fact that he's still gay) and entered into the kitchen area but then after looking into the fridge, he caught a glimpse of flashing lights from the corner of his right eye coming from the corner of the hallway. "Who the fuck left this tv on out here?" he said softly as he starts to enter out of the room. As he walks out of the kitchen to turn off the tv, he spotted 2-Packs of Cigarettes a Day, not even knowing, that he would be fucking a sandwich out of all things. Ace got disgusted, well, obviously "what the fuck?" he said and Shouted "you fucking weirdo, what the hell are you doing, you sick bastard? fucking sandwiches and shit, man, This is blasphemy." 2-Real Turned his head to ace in total fear and embarrassment and tried to confess at the same time "wait, it's not what you think, man, I'm so sorry, I swear, don't you wake up the whole damn crew!" ace, for a moment, played it cool and said "oh, Don't worry, man. I will!"

"No!", 2-PAC tried to shut ace up, but failed. Ace ran all over the house to tell the bandmates that he was getting it on with a sandwich, the most awful shame to ever put himself into. "WAKE UP, FUCKERS, WAKE YO ASSES UP, 2-D'S FUCKING A SANDWICH, DAWG, IM FUCKING SERIOUS DOWN HERE!" 2-Shabby tried to shut ace up but he failed once again "shut up, shut up, don't wake up the house, you fucking shit-head!" ace looks back at his ass and said "me a shit-head, huh? At least Im not like you waking up earlier in the morning sticking my fucking cock in some random inanimate object, what's next, you're gonna fuck lawnmowers now or what else, you're gonna bang the shit out of aluminum cans now as well, Jesus Christ!" the rest of the bandmates woke up from ace's severely rude screaming with Russell coming out first like a professional wrestler coming to tear someone a new asshole and saying "what the fuck is going on here, man, I don't appreciate the rude interru..." Russell stops for a moment and witnesses 2-Much time on my hands naked with the sandwich still intact on his little pinkie of his, feeling regret and shame with ace pointing at him and saying "you thought I was lying about this, huh?" Russell starts to burst out laughing uncontrollably to the sight of a poor lost soul hoping to resort on fucking a pile of food for pleasure, so sad. Then noodle starts to come down the hallway to see what was going on (this version, she speaks English like a motherfucker here) "hey you fuckwits, what's with all the yelling at 3:42 in the morning, I'd like some sort of an explina..." noodle pauses with her hands near her mouth, witnessing a horror that is also funny and said "so I guess this is the explanation, huh." Russell and ace turn their heads to noodle and said in unison, "yes." 2-Dumb was trying so hard to apologize about what was happening "look guys, I'm so sorry, this was just a silly thing that I wanted to try out... just like that scene in American pie where that dude stick his thing into an apple pie while warm, well this is cold!" and for the fact that he's still naked as well made it hard for them to take it all too seriously. Noodle also started to laugh out loud, but her laugh was just as loud as a hyena on crack. "2-D, you FUCKING giblet-head!" (OMG SHE SAID THA TITEL LOL!!!!!!!!!111!1.), Noodle shouted out to the man with a poor and viciously violated sandy on his Dick. Now, after one minute in of total ridicule and anxiety running down his sweat, 2-Shallow wanted the bandfags to give this undeniably awkward moment a rest, so he said in the coolest way possible, "GOD-DAMNIT YOU FUCKING SHIT-CUNTS, THERE I GET IT, IT'S EARLY, I FUCKED UP SO BAD AND EVERYTHING SO PLEASE GIVE IT A REST, BUT YOU, ACE, ARE A FUCKING IDIOT FOR WAKING THEM UP, IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU DUMB FAGGOT!"

Ace shouted back "WELL, FUCK YOU TOO, BITCH, ILL BEAT YOUR FUCKING FACE IN YOU TWIG! TRY ME, DIPSHIT, I DARE YOUR ASS TO DO IT!" they were about to get thereselves into a early morning brawl until Russell intervened real quickly "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU TWO!" Russell walked over to 2-th Decay with his fists and his chest pumped up all fiercely and said, "You know what man, first things first, it's 3:53 in the fucking morning, and secondly, you better get your sweet ass back into your room and put some different clothes on and get back into bed, boy, and third, we got alot of shit to do tomorrow so Don't ever try to piss us off, 'cause we will emberass your ass in front of a whole fucking audience about this... demented and disgusting situation we got going on here, alright?" Russell snarled with a little hint of drool seeping out from the left side of his mouth just like if your imaging sling blade doing that right now.

2-Sour obviously got shooken up about it, just quivering away like a game show contestant eager to win a prize. (Lame way to present that, but it's my story of what I've been reported, get used to it) Ace also butted in and said "you know damn well I'm really good on those sorts of things, too, so you watch it, punk." Russell turns his head over to ace aggressively and shouts to that square of a character "SHUT UP, GODDAMNIT, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU, YOU FAGGOT! FUCK OFF! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN BED! WE DON'T NEED NO SHIT IN THE MORNING!" noodle got spooked for the little moment and stood there with awkward silence. (As if she wasn't doing that any way) "Ok, man, fuck, whatever. I guess good night, see yas later, loser." 2-Chainz gave ace the middle finger as ace ran back into his temperate little room of his in the basement under the stairs, rushing as quick as he could just so he wouldn't get his ass whooped by a fucking brute of a dude his size (geez, no wonder why he gets beat up by little girls almost everyday, poor sumabitch) as Russell turns his head back to 2-Chopsticks real slow and warns him "now, you better get yo ass back in your bed just like what he's doing, and we'll forget that this ever happened, including you, you understand?" 2-Vicious nodded his head nervously. "Good. Now, Lets get some shut-eye, everybody. Night noodle." noodle was heading back to her room as well "night, Russ, and good night, freakazoid." 2-Insulting smirked a little once he heard noodle say to him and headed over to the trash to throw away his alternative version to a pocket vagina and washed his "thing" off with some water and a few paper towels to get rid of the condiment stains (because who in the right mind would ever do this in real life?) "oh, my life is an insulting joke", he thought to himself while heading back to his room. "I wish I would have never done that, and i wish the bandmembers wouldn't have woken up and to see me literary bang a cold cut supreme, basically. Ehh... I need a smoke." 2-Face successfully made it back into his room and stared to put on a pair of pajamas and after that, he decided to smoke a cigarette before he went to bed, so he cracked open his window to start smoking. He pulled out a drawer from his desk to grab a pack of Newport's (yeah, he smokes those, thinks it's better than marlboro, but I disagree) and a literal BIC lighter (jeez) and proceeds to smoke. After a few hits to atleast get his nerves calmed down (though I hope the rest of the day doesn't turn out horrible), 2-Brain Cells eventually got tired and started climbing onto his bed, and starts to sleep. (Yeah, just like that) As he was sleeping, he slept with an awkward grin on his face and started to dream about the sandwich he was penetrating, with its thick meaty ass and such (can't wait to see this on rule 34 soon, you fags!) "auuuugghgaauggh... " 2-D (wow, didn't alter the name here, guess I was done with ideas.) was gargling while in his deep heavy sleep which only resorted for only one minute. "Well, thank god Murdoc wasn't here to witness that, he would have also gotten the idea to stick his penis into a sandwich as well, and somehow ruin my idea.", he thought to himself while dreaming. And then that terrifying moment lived happily ever after in our nightmares, including the bandmates.

That's All, Folks!


End file.
